Untitled (unless I can think of a name)
by Atalanta
Summary: While in the park, Quatre meets a young girl. This is my first attemt at an all GW serious fic. R&R!


Disclaimer - No, I do not own Bon Jovi's song "It's my Life," though I wish I did. And I do not only Gundam Wing. I do own Thet, however, and if you want to use her in your story, you have to ask me! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Legend - * * means though, _ _ is italics.   
  
  
"It's my life!  
It's now or never  
I ain't gona live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Franky said I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life!"  
  
Quatre stared curiously at the girl. She was singing a song, a rather interesting one, in the middle of the park. That wasn't too unusual; you could see people doing that all the time. What made it so strange was that she was singing to a horse. Her horse, most likely.   
  
She stopped singing and looked at him. "Whatcha doin, Mister?" She asked.   
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile. There was just something about her that made him feel so... happy. "Nothing. Um..." Quatre paused. He didn't want to insult the girl, but...  
  
"Why am I singin to my horse?" The girl said. Quatre nodded. "'Cause Bandit's the only family I got."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Durin' the war, they were killed. A MS had been shot down by sometin, and it hit our apartment complex. Me and Bandit were out that day."  
  
Quatre smiled slowly faded. "When did this happen?" He asked.   
  
"Sometime durin the year 195. Why ya' ask?"  
  
Quatre heart felt like tearing apart. This little girl, her family, they were all most likely killed by the Gundams. "What's you name?" He asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
"It's Thet. What's your's, Mister?"   
  
"It's... it's Quatre."  
  
Thet wrinkled her nose. "Ya' mean your name is four in French?"  
  
Quatre looked at her, startled. "Huh?" *Brilliant reply,* he thought, mentally kicking himself.   
  
"Ya' know. Un, dur, twa, catre, sank, seez, set, wheat, nef, deez." (I know, they are NOT spelled correctly. But this is coming from a little girl)  
  
Quatre laughed. "You're right," he said. "I guess my name is four in French."  
  
Bandit, who had been just standing there like the good little horse he is, finaly got sick and tired off all this talk. He nudged Thet in the back, causing her to stumble into Quatre.  
  
"Bandit!" She screamed, turning around and sending her hand flying towards his nose. Just before it hit, though, she stopped. She started laughing, and patthe horse on the head. "You're a good boy, ya' know that?" she asked the horse, who replied by woofing her hair.   
  
Quatre smiled, watching all this. It was obvoius that she cared alot for that horse, and it was even more obvious that she was more then capable of taking care of herself. "How old are you?" he asked.   
  
Apparently, Thet hadn't been expecting that question. "Huh? What do you mean, how old am I?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I mean, how old are you. As in, how many years you've lived on this planet?"   
  
"Um, dono. Around 15 or 16. Why ya' ask?"  
  
Quatre just stood there, gaping. "But, but... you're so... short!" He blushed then, ashamed of what he had just said. But Thet only smiled.   
  
"I know," she said. "Sometimes bein' short is a good thing," she said softly. Quatre was curious about what she meant by that, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it.   
  
"Do you have anywhere to live?" Quatre asked. Thet looked at him oddly, then started laughing.   
  
"Hahaha! Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but, oh hehehehe." She bent over, tears streaming down her face. Quatre began to get mad.   
  
"Hey! Just what did I say that's so funny?" He asked, rather annoyed.   
  
"I... I..." Thet tried to get the words out, but she was laughing to hard. "I... I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted, then stared laughing again.   
  
Quatre stared at her, and raised an eyebrow. "O... kay." he said, nodding. "Um, Thet? Have you ever been entered in any mental hospitals?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.   
  
"Hey!" She shouted. She voice sounded pissed of, but when Quatre looked at her eyes, they were sparkling and full of fun. "How dare you insult me, the great Queen of Insanity!" With that, she went to tackle Quatre. Unsuspecting, Quatre didn't move out of the way.   
  
"OOF! GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted. Thet seemed immobilized, though. She was laughing too hard to move. Pretty soon Quatre was laughing with her.   
  
"You... hehe... damn.... haha... perky.... hehe... LOSER!" he shouted, trying to shove her off. She didn't move, though, and Quatre gave up trying. After her gave up, she simply rolled off, laughing.   
  
"Why you" he started to say, but was interupted by an all-to-familar voice.  
  
"Quatre, you had a girl friend and didn't bother to tell us?"  
  
"WHAT!" Thet shrieked, jumping up. "You think I'm his _girlfriend_?" She asked, eyes blazing. *That stupid, moronic, braided fool,* she thought.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked, annoyed. Duo just smiled.   
  
"Why, annoying you, of course. What else would I be doing?"   
  
Thet growled. "Bandit, get um!" She shouted. Duo raised an eyebrow, and was the nailed in the back by an angry horse.   
  
"Whoa! What the hell?" He turned around and came face to face with Bandit. "Evil horses from the planet X? Quatre with a girl friend? Man, I must have been ubducted by aliens!"   
  
Quatre glowered at him for a few more moments, and then turned back to Thet. "You know, you never answered my question."  
  
She nodded. "You're right. I didn't. And the answer is... no. I really don't have a place to stay."  
  
"Why don;t you stay with me? I mean, us? The Preventers?"   
  
Thet looked shocked, and Duo was smirking. "Well, I mean, I don't know. ARe you sure I can?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah," he assured her. Duo was trying to control his laughter.   
  
"Well then, sure, why not."  
  
Author's not - So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Don't really care about it? REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! If I don't get at least five reveiws, the evil Reveiw Fairy will kill my story! GASP! 


End file.
